Kejutan untuk Tenten chapter 1
by animemangariri
Summary: Untuk orang yang ku sayang.


Kejutan untuk Tenten

Seperti biasa setelah malam berlalu pagi akan datang bersama sang surya. Begitu juga dengan aku dan perasaan ku ini. Semakin dipendam semakin berat untuk mengatakan nya. Sebenarnya sih mudah hanya 3 kata "Aku suka kamu" dan berakhir lah sudah. Tapi berat untukku mungkin karena aku seorang perempuan jadi berat untuk mengatakannya.

"Hai, Tenten "

Aku membuyarkan lamunan ku saat seseorang memanggil ku.

"Hai Lee. Pagi" sapa ku untuk temen ku Lee.

"Pagi Tenten. Hai bagaimana dengan perasaanmu untuk orang kau sayang, hheheheh?"

Cengiran Lee sukses buat ku tersenyum. Aku tidak akan kaget jika lee akan berkata begitu padaku. Kalau sebenarnya lee sudah tau.

"hmm, yah begitulah .. seperti biasa berjalan mulus tanpa disadarinya."

Aku tersenyum kembali pada Lee.

"Hai Tenten , jika kau menyembunyikan nya terus pasti akan terasa menyakitkan! Kau sudah menyimpan nya terlalu lama ? bagaimana bisa kau terus menyembunyikannya terus menerus?"

Aku lihat wajah Lee sudah mulai berubah mimik muka nya yang biasanya ceria sekarang dengan mudah nya dia berubah menjadi serius.

Ku tarik napas mencium udara pagi hari bersama angin musim semi.

"tenanglah Lee, kau tidak usah berwajah serius. Toh dia belum mengetahuinya klo aku suka padanya kan.? Sudahlah kita menikmati saja hari ini seerti biasa. Hehehehe"

Mungkin lee sudah tau kebiasaan ku. Kalo aku akan bilang seperti itu.

"terserah padamu lah tenten."

Seperti biasa ucapan selamat pagi dari teman ke teman , dari kekasih untuk kekasihnya dan mungkin dari teman keselingkuhan.

Aku duduk dibangku dekat dengan jendela disebelah ku akan duduk seorang cowo yang ku suka.

"pagi tenten"

Dan tepat dia ada disebelah ku duduk sambil membaca buku. Ku tolehkan kepala ku pada nya dan tersenyum.

"pagi neji"

Ya, dia hyuuga neji temen smp ku bersama lee. Aku suka dengannya tatapan nya yang cenderung dingin tapi terkesan hangat. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai matanya yang keabu-abuan memberikan sosok keren dimata ku . jemari nya yang panjang tatapan mata nya saat membaca buku sungguh betapa indah nya ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini.

"hai tenten kau sudah membuat pr.?"

"ahh a..aku sudah membuatnya kok neji."

Aku gugup jika dia melihat ku dengan tiba-tiba. Nanti suara jantung ku bisa kedengaran.

Teng teng teng ..

"suara bel sudah bunyi. Ayo siapkan buku mu tenten. Jangan sampe lupa lagi ya."

Oh tuhan betapa sempurnanya dia jika dia tersenyum pada ku . rasa nya ingin sekali aku berteriak-teriak. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Kutolehkan senyum padanya.

"aku ngga akan lupa ko. Hehehe"

Pelajaran pertama kan segera dimulai. Guru kami asuma sensei pun datang ke kelas kami. Tapi tunggu asuma sensei tidak sendirian dia bersama murid perempuan. Apakah itu murid baru? Tapi sepertinya ..?

Anak-anak sebelum sensei memberikan pelajaran. Sensei mau memberi tahukan kalian sekarang kelas kita akan bertambah 1 murid perempuan.

Sosok mata peremouan itu mirip sekali dengan ..

"selamat pagi semua. Perkenalkan aku ..

Sosok disamping ku Neji Hyuuga !

"aku Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal semua semoga kita bisa berteman"

Tepat dengan dugaan ku dia dari keluarga Hyuuga sosok mata nya sama seperti neji. Apakah dia saudara neji ?

Semua tatapan tertuju pada bangku ku. Mereka melihat neji tidak mungkin dengan ku.

Saat aku ingin aku menyakan sesuatu pada neji. Ya tuhan betapa kaget nya saat dia tersenyum tapi bukan untuk ku melainkan untuk Hyuuga Hinata, murid tuhan ini aneh seharusnya aku senang saat neji tersenyum, tapi kenapa bukan dengan ku melainkan untuk orang lain bahkan orang yang baru memperkenalkan diri tadi.

Aku harus tetap rileks dia pasti saudara nya neji atau sepupu nya neji. Aku harap begitu.

"neji kau ..

"neji dudk bersama ku ? apa kamu mau ?"

Belum selesai aku menyelsesaikan pertanyaan ku pada neji. Murid baru itu sudah menerobos pertanyaanku. Ada apa ini ?  
dan betapa kagetnya aku saat neji tersenyum dan mengatakan ...

"baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar. Tenten aku pindah tempat duduk ya. Aku duduk dengan hinata. Tidak apa-apakan?"

"ahhh .. i...i..iyaa neji tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa duduk dengan lee"

Ahh bodoh sekali aku ini. Kenapa aku membiarkannya. 'tenang tentan , stay calm mereka hanya saudara' aku terus mengatakan dalam pikiran ku kalo mereka berdua adalah satu darah.

Pelajaran ketiga selesai dan mata pelajaran hari ini akan berakhir dengan menyedihka. Yah benar pelajaran pertama saja aku tidak masuk ke otak bagaimana dengan pelajaran selanjutnya. Mata dan pikiran ku tertuju pada neji dan murid baru itu hinata. Padahal aku sudah percaya dengan kata hati ku bahwa mereka berdua adalah satu darah karena mereka sama sama bermaga "hyuuga" tidak mungkin mereka memiliki hubungan spesial. Oh tuhan kau semakin membuat ku penasaran. Aku harap semua nya berlalu dengan cepat.

"hai tenten , kau tidak istirahat?"

Hahh kenapa datang disaat tidak tepat seperti ini. datang dua wanita yang senang sekali mengganggu ku. 'tenten tepat stay clam ok'.

"ah tadinya ingin istirahat, tapi tiba-tiba kalian datang"

"hmmm , kuharap kau jangan istirahat ya tenten sayang. Kalau kau ke kantin kau pasti akan menangis terharu."

"hahaha ino kau berlebihan nanti tenten menangis bagaimana? Kita tidak punya permen untuknya."

Suara mereka sangat tidak bagus untuk kudengarkan suara penggoda dan sering menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Ya mereka ino yamanaka dan haruno sakura. Mereka berdua memang populer di sekolahku. Tapi kepopuleran mereka digunakan untuk hal yang tidak baik. Merebut pacar orang , dan sebagainya. Yang jelas mereka itu buruk.

"kalian mau apa sih?"

"hmm , kami hanya memberi tahu supaya kamu tidak melihatnya."

"iya sakura bener tenten sayang, kami hanya memperingati mu"

Aku muak dengar suara mereka yang dibuat sensual. Sebenarnya mereka ingin memperingati apa? Dan apa yang mereka bilang jujur membuat ku penasaran? 'shit kenapa saat seperti ini' batin ku tidak tahan lagi tapi harus aku tetap bertahan.

"ahh kurasa itu tidak penting ya. Palingan omongan kalian itu hanya bulshit. Yah aku tidak akan kaget" senyuman ku seolah aku meremehkan mereka berdua. Dan ku yakin mereka tidak akan gentar.

"hmm , tenten sudah berani yah sekarang sakura," dan tepat dengan dugaan ku mereka semakin membuat ku muak.

"waah mereka serasi sekali ya ,"

"iya mereka cocok , aku suka sekali melihat mereka berdua"

"wah kurasa mereka sudah bertunangan, habis mereka itu cocok"

'apa sih yang mereka omongan kan, dan siapa "mereka" yang dimaksud dengan orang-orang tadi'. Batin ku semakin penasaran.

"tuh kan benar, apa kataku . mereka sudah melihat nya ."

Aku semakin bingung. Kebingungan ku bertambah.

"tenten , kuharap kau tidak kaget ya?"

"kenapa lee , ada apa sih , kalian membuat ku bingung.?"

"kurasa mereka sudah bertunangan."

Apa bertunangan. Siapa yang dimaksud dengan ino dan sakura. Siapa yang bertunangan. Dan lee kenapa dia berkata seperti itu. Ada apa ini. Perasaan ku tidak enak.

"apa sih maksud kalian, aku ngga ngerti sama sekali?"

"meraka .. neji dan hinata sudah bertunangan. Tenten ."

"A.. AA..APPPAAAA?"


End file.
